The Confessions Of Jac Naylor
by Jazz Naylor
Summary: After Jac and Johnny's break-up, the relationships at Holby are in ruins. When a 14 year old rape victim found on the street arrives in a life-threatening condition, some of the residents at Holby will find themselves in a more difficult position than ever before. Will everyone pull together in enough time to save her?
1. His Little Sister

As snow falls outside the window, the feisty red head continues to try and concentrate. She has been staring blankly at a CT scan of a patient for over 10 minutes and nothing. She had no possible solution. Sighing, she slams the scan down onto the desk, leaning back in her chair, pushing her long auburn locks out of her face. Resting her head in her hands she tries to clear her head. Of her and Johnny. Of her and Joseph. Of her and Shaun. Of everything. Because forgetting is the only way. The only way of escape. A sharp knock on her office door made her snap out of her thoughts and back concentrating on her work.

"Come in." She says sharply, trying to sound as if normal. Mo Effanga walks in, a angry edge badly-hidden in her attitude.

"Any diagnoses on bed 7?" She asks coldly, as if she had hurt her best friend. Wrong metaphor. Because that's exactly what she had done, "Jac? Diagnoses for ?"

"Almost there." She said, inferring for Mo to leave. But she stayed rooted to the spot, "Something wrong Morine?" She asked in her famous Ice-Queen voice, accompanied by her famous Ice-Queen stare.

"Yes actually. I told you not to hurt Johnny. But you just can't help yourself. You think your god high-almighty above all the rest of us. But here's some news Jac- No one likes you. You will grow old and alone. And frankly Johnny deserves better than you."

Jac couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Get out. Go on. Get out now. You may think that you scare me, but trust me, I've known spiders scarier than you. Now get out." For a second, Mo stood rooted to the spot, and then stormed out slamming the door behind her. Jac curled up in her chair, tears threatening to appear. What if Mo was right? What if no one would ever love her? She snapped out of it by the sound of her phone vibrating on the glass desk. She picked it up and looked down at the name on the screen. Sasha. She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I heard." He said.

"Sasha, I may be brilliant, but I'm not a mind reader. For someone to know what your thinking, you must tell them first. That's how talking works." She used sarcasm to avoid answering him. She knew what he meant. She just couldn't bring herself to face up to what she has done.

"Jac. Don't avoid the question. You know what I mean. You okay?" He asks, knowing her as if he could read her mind.

"Not really." She replies, taking down her strong barrier to talk to the older consultant.

"Wanna meet for coffee in 5. I get a break then." He offers.

"I dunno. The wards pretty busy." She lies easily, as its a second nature to her.

"How come your on the phone to me then, huh?" He had her.

Fine. See you in 5." She replies shortly, hanging up. She grabs her Holby hoody and slips it on over her blue scrub top and picks up her phone and slips it inside the hoody pocket and walks out her office. As she passes the nursing station and walks down the corridor, everyone stares. Apart from Johnny. Apart from him. The one person who she wouldn't mind staring. As she gets to the lift, she presses the down button, praying it would come soon. When it gets her, she suddenly see's a patient lying on a trolley, being pushed by Maliks son and Chantell Lane. She was skinny, pale and had blonde hair surrounding her on the pillow. Johnny and Mo come rushing over to help. She takes the patient notes that Chantell hands to her and reads it out loud.

"Young girl, estimated between 13-16, found in a back alley, suspected rape and assault victim, major injuries in the head and chest. Had to be revived twice since being found. Once when she was found and the second in the ambulance on the way here." She reads aloud to the crew helping so everyone knew what they were dealing with.

"Johnny what's wrong?!" Mo yells at him. We all turn to face him. He's pale as a sheet and shaking like there was no tomorrow. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Its her." He says, stuttering as he said it.

"Call Mr. Levy, Mr. Spence, Mr. Hansen, Mr. Hope, Sister. Williams, Miss. Campbell, Mr. Malick and Mr. Gryffin. We may need there experties on this. Call a meeting in the board room in 15 minutes. Mo, Ollie, Chantell, Tara and Johnny, you ought to be there to." She said, ordering someone to go complete her order. Chantell obliged, "Johnny, for god sake what is it?!' She snapped at it.

"It... It's her. Its Brooklyn." He stutters.

"Brooklyn?" Mo questions, "It can't be here."

"Who's Brooklyn?" I ask, confused.

"It it." Johnny says.

"It can't be. She's still in the care home." Ollie pitches in.

"Who's Brooklyn?" I ask, louder this time.

"It looks just like her." Johnny replies.

"It could just be someone who looks like her?" Tara suggests.

"Who the bloody hells Brooklyn?!" I yell. And for the first time in weeks, Johnny looks at me. Actually looks at me.

"My little sister." He says, and tears fill his eyes as he looks down to the fragile teen on the trolley.


	2. The Wards Are Divided

_**Chapter Two**_

I stand at the nurses station, staring directly into Bay 2, watching Johnny sit with his little sister. His hair ruffled and messy, skin pale from fright and face plastered with concern and love for the helpless teen in the bed. She picks up Brooklyn's file and walks over to Bay 2. She starts to check her temperature, blood pressure, heart rate and minor injures that she sustained but Johnny interrupted her.

"Stop." He says, in a voice as cold as ice. Even colder than Jac's could ever be. He looks her straight in the eyes, his eyes portraying hours of tears, hurt and confusion. Not just about her though. About his sister.

"I need to check her over, Johnny, you of all..." She starts, but Johnny cuts her off.

"I know what needs to be done Jac but your doing it in the wrong order. Doing her blood pressure first might increase her temperature slightly due to the strain and pressure on the arm. It goes temperature, pressure, beat and minor injures." He says in such a mechanical way that it sounded like he was being forced to say this.

"Oh... Thanks." Is all she could say, and then gets back to getting on with what he suggested she do. After doing all the minor tests on her and cleaning up her cuts and bruises, Jac turns on her heel and goes to leave, but he calls her back.

"Jac. Wait." He says. Maybe. Just maybe he's forgiven her. Or wants to talk about it. Maybe. Just maybe, "Will she be okay?" He asks. Her pride and hopes drop like a ton of bricks. I suppose it was never going to happen. Not after what she did to him. To herself. To them.

"Figure it out for yourself, Maconie. She's seriously injured and all we have are suspicions of how badly, but until she wakes up, we can't do anything. We just have to wait and hope." She turns to leave again, but he calls her back again. She turns on her heel, facing him. She expects more questions about the fragile teen, but she was surprised.

"Thank you." He says.

"Excuse me?" She questions, wondering whether her ears were failing her.

"Thank you. Your looking after Brooklyn brilliantly. I couldn't wish for a better doctor to place her life in their hands." He says, great fully. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A small smile produced on her face, and her cheeks felt stiff from not doing so in a long time. Without Johnny, there was not really anything to smile about.

"Don't mention it." She turns to leave, but Mr. Hansen strides onto the ward, his lanky figure heading in their direction.

"Ah, Miss. Naylor, Mr. Maconie, we're waiting for you." He says, the lines of stress and age ceasing on his pale face.

"Who's we?" Johnny asks.

"The team that will be discussing the appropriate care that is appropriate for Brooklyn and how to proceed." He says, turning on his heels and striding off the ward, herself and Johnny close behind him. As the enter the meeting room, Jac's eyes do a quick sweep of the room, to see who's present. From AAU, Michael, Chrissie and Sasha. From Keller, Malik, Chantell and Ric. From Dawin, herself, Johnny, Morine, Elliott, Tara and Ollie. And Serena, Shaun, his wife and Henrik joined them. She sat down, next to Elliott and Tara, making herself as far away as possible from Shaun. She was not going there again.

"Right. Miss. Naylor, can you give us a quick run through of the patient?" Mr. Hansen asked.

"Well, we have a 14 year old female, Brooklyn Maconie, who was found in the back alley down town. She had hardly any clothes on and had multiple cuts and bruises and trauma's to her whole body. She is a suspected victim of abuse and rape. She was revived once on the arrival of the ambulance and once in the ambulance. So far her heart beats very weak, her temperature still rather low for what it should be, and her pressure too is quite low. She has major trauma's to the head and the chest. Suspected bleed in her brain and in her heart. On arrival, we discovered what is most likely a few broken ribs. Personally, I would wait for her to wake up, and see how badly concussed she is, run a full body CT scan, MRI, X-ray, full set of bloods and a tox-screen." She states.

"I agree with Miss. Naylor. It seems like the sensible thing to do considering the patience age and current position. Last thing we would want to do is to go against what she wants." Ric agrees, and the heads of Elliott, Chrissie, Michael, Ollie, Shaun and Serena nod in agreement.

"I think that's the sensible thing to do. Taking into account she has just been raped and beaten up, she will need to feel like she is in control and she needs to be able to trust us. It may have its risks, but it's better for the patience overall welfare." Serena pitches in.

"Well, I think we should go for idmediate CT, MRI, tox-screen and X-Ray scans and once they are back, get Johnny to sign the consent form and go into theatre straight away. Its better for the patience health." Mo states. Sasha, Milik, Chan tell, Johnny, Tara and Shauns wifes head nodds.

"That does..." Tara starts, but is cut off by Michael.

"Look, this is a fragile 14 year old girl, who has just been through hell and back. She does not trust anyone, let alone complete strangers like us. You do not want to put her in an uncomftable position which could damage her mental and emotional well-fare even more. We need to play the waiting game if we want this kids trust. And trust me, we need it." Michael interupts, stating the obvious. Malik stands up to object, but Hansen waves him to sit back down.

"Well, both very valid points, but as this is Miss. Nalor's patience, she makes the final call, and you will all stick by that. We need you all on board with this case. So we will go with Miss. Naylors plan for now, and I will want regular updates on this case. This could generate good press for the hospital. Don't mess this up. Good day." Hansen says, standing up and striding out the room leaving the whole team speechless.


	3. The Past Come Backs to Haunt Her

**Hi guys thanks soooo much for reviewing and favouriting etc. It means so much to me, so just thought I'd say thanks. Anyway, I'm going to writing in different POV's as the story continues, like Johnny's & Brooklyn's, but it will be majoritaly Jac's POV (cause she's the best character in Holby :P). Anyway, on with the story. **

Chapter Three

As she sits in her office, her back to her desk, clicking the pen on the side of the spinning chair, eyes wandering out the window. She watches ambulances rush by, blue lights flashing, sirens blaring loudly. But she wasn't focusing on that. Her mind was on him. How didn't she know he had a little sister? How did she not know that she lived in the neighbouring town in a care home? They have been together for months but she never knew that. That's when Elliott burst through the door, his arms filled with folders, books and clipboards. He dumps them on the mess that he calls a desk and flops down into his chair and starts typing away on his computer.

"You okay, Jac?" He asks, noticing that she was unfocused. She turns her head to face him

"What? Yeah, fine. Just... Thinking." She covers quickly, trying to avoid him asking any questions. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"Your wondering why you didn't know that Johnny had a little sister, aren't you?" Elliott presumes, hitting the nail right on the head. Jac mentally curses herself for being so readable. She turns her chair to face him, her gaze still unfocused and distant.

"How did you know?" She asked the older man. Normally, they didn't get on very well, but today, today was different. It was eating away at her inside.

"He told me. It was one of the questions asked in his interview. I wasn't there, but they taped it for me and I replayed it. When he first arrived, I talked to him in here whilst you were in theatre. I asked him about his little sister. When his parents died, he was 15 and she was just 6 months. They lived in Scotland, but they were forced to move to a home in Birmingham. When he turned 16, he was given a place of his own. He visited regularly, around his college and university schedules, but he visited non the less. But when he was 26, he had finished his Uni course and was looking for work. Of course, Saint. James had a place, and Johnny was the perfect candidate. It meant moving down South to Holby. Brooklyn didn't want him to go- she broke down crying & begged him not to go, but he did. And the first 8 months, Johnny had heard nothing from Brooklyn, but out of the blue, the care home she was in called saying they had had to much trouble with her and they were sending her to a care home just outside Holby. When he tried to visit, she refused to see him. After 4 months of trying, she finally agreed to see him. And they were getting on really well. Until Johnny was suppose to come to her Parents Evening as her guardian. He promised her he would, and she believed him. They day came around, and there was this young girl, about Brooklyn's age, about to have major heart surgery. She was suppose to be in and out rather quickly, so Johnny would be able to get to Brooklyn's Parents Evening. But there were... Complications in theatre. It turns out the girl had drunk before the operation and they couldn't take her off bypass. They tried several times, with no luck. So Johnny suggested that they slowly do it. Reducing the dosage going into her body by small amounts. So they gave it ago. And it worked. Until they were half way through stitching her up, and she went into cardiac arrest. They... Couldn't do anything. She died on the table. By the time Johnny had explained and comforted the family, he had missed the appointment by an hour and a half. Brooklyn hasn't seen or spoke to him since. Her social worker said that she said that he abandoned her once, and she trusted him and he did it again. Johnny doesn't like talking about it. Because he couldn't save either of them. The girl or Brooklyn. So he acts like he didn't have a sister. He never tells anyone." Elliott tells her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew how the girl felt. She had felt it with her mother.

"Oh... Okay." Jac says, turning back to face the world beyond the window. That's when Mo bursts in.

"Its Brooklyn. She's awake. And she's not happy." Mo says, yells in the background. Jac jumps up and runs out behind Mo, Elliott close behind. When she gets to the Bay, Brooklyn's yelling at Johnny, screaming at him to get out while ripping of her saline drip and monitors.

"Get away from me!" She screams at him swinging her legs over the bed and trying to get up.

"Brook, just calm down, ok, it'll be fine, just calm down." Johnny says calmly. Ollie and Tara come jogging in, expecting some form of major disaster.

"Don't call me Brook! Just leave me alone!" She yells at him, grabbing her hoody that she was wearing when she was found and putting it on.

"Page the rest of the team to be up here ASAP." Jac orders, "Brooklyn, just take it easy, you've just been raped and abused. You're body isn't in a fit state for any form of excursion." She warns.

"All of you just leave me alone! I don't want or need any of you! You don't understand, you never will! I don't want to be here! Especially not with him around!" She yells, pointing at Johnny, and then starts tying up her hair. That's when Sasha, Michael, Hanssen, Chantell, Ric and Serena come running down the corridor and into the bay.

"Come on, Brooklyn, let's get you into bed. You've had quite a rough 24 hours." Ric says, walking forward and trying to help her back into bed. But as soon as he touches her, she jumps back, and curls up in a ball on the floor in the corner of the room, shaking.

"Come on, Brooklyn, it'll be ok." Serena says to the quivering young girl, "Ric, Sasha, get Johnny out of here. Infact, why don't you all leave? I think I can handle it from here." She says, helping a still shaking Brooklyn back into bed.

"With all due respect, Ms. Campbell, but she's all of our patience's, and Johnny's sister, we should be here to. You can't exactly handle her on your own, can you?" Mo says, quite offended that she's being pushed out.

"Ms. Effanga, before I got here, you and your team were doing more harm than good. Arguing with a venerable patience, well I never. Now, I can handle it on my own, so could you please give us some privacy." Serena enforces.

"Come on, Johnny." Sasha says, guiding him out the room, the rest of us in tow. We sit down at the nurse's station, some standing, some sitting on the sides, some sitting on the floor and some on chairs. Small talk occurs, which to be honest, Jac hated. The whole time she tried to focus on lip reading what Serena and Brooklyn were saying. After about 20 minutes, Jac still had no such luck, and Serena came out of the bay. Everyone stood, expecting news, but Serena just floated past them saying.

"Meeting, 10 minutes, everyone involved on the case needs to be there. Urgently." She says, "It seems her mental and emotional condition are worse than first expected." Johnny's face dropped. Everyone starts to disintegrate and Jac just walks into the office and slumps in her chair. Brooklyn reminded her so much of herself when she was younger. Pushing everyone away, only trusting herself. She couldn't believe what Johnny had done to the girl. And as Jac stared out the window, someone unexpected pulls up in the car park.

"No, it can't be." Jac says to herself, but as he gets out the car, she realises that Joseph Byrne was once again at Holby City.

**Ohh…. A cliffy! R&R, it would help so much! Anyway, suggestions are welcome for the story! So please R&R and suggest things! **

**-Jazz-**


End file.
